Relax, It's Only High School
by Phoenix-Clouden
Summary: An original fanfic written about the kids of Degrassi, and the things they continue to go through.


**Degrassi: The Next Generation**

_Relax, It's Only High School_

_Disclaimer __I do not own any rights to Degrassi: TNG,Kids of DegrassiStreet, Degrassi High or Degrassi Junior High. This fanfic is written from accounts I've witnessed and ideas I created solely. _

_(Reminder) My last fic introduced a new character by the name of Hunter. He was Jimmy's cousin. _

Chapter One: How's Life?

It was late at night in the Del Rossi household. Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi were near sleep when Mrs. Del Rossi awoke from a harsh dream. Startled; she shot out of her sleep and woke her husband as well. " Honey, what'sa wrong?" he asked sleepily with his usual accent. She leaned into her husband with tear-drenched eyes and hugged him tightly. Mr. Rossi was compassionate; he hugged his wife gently, as she sobbed uncontrollably and mumbled into his ear. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Mrs. Rossi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her husband, "I have to tell you something, but you can't get mad." she explained. Mr. Rossi just nodded. "It's about Marco" she continued, "He's...he's...he's a homosexual." she finished.

The compassionate look instantly fell from Mr. Rossi's face and was replaced by an extreme amount of hate. He flew out of his bed and threw some clothes on. "Wait! he wanted to tell you, but..."

"But What!" Mr. Rossi forcefully interrupted. Mrs. Rossi was kept silent; she couldn't say anything to her husband as he marched out of bed and headed straight for Marco's room. Mrs. Rossi followed.

Marco lied on his back in his bed with the phone to his ear, giggling gingerly as Dylan made him laugh, but that didn't last long when Marco's dad stormed into the room fuming with anger and rage. "Ugh...Dylan, I'll call you back." Marco said hurriedly as he quickly hung up the phone before Dylan could say goodbye.

"Oh no, don't hang up with your girlfriend on my account" Mr. Rossi angrily teased.

"Dad...I..I can explain" Marco got cut off.

"You wanna be a faggy sissy boy!" Mr. Rossi shouted hatefully. "You are not a girl! Be a man. You disgust me!" Mr. Rossi shouted into Marco's face before laying a hard right across his face and knocking Marco onto the ground near the foot of his bed. Mr. Rossi stormed out of the house in a fit of rage. Marco laid on the floor crying with a bloody nose and his mother placed her hand on his shoulder to console him, but Marco shrugged her off hatefully.

"You told him" Marco stated as he leaned his head back down in anger and sadness.

The Next Day...

A tense and nervous morning at Degrassi High it was for Hazel Aden. Last night, she got a weird phone call from Jimmy. He was frighteningly happy and told her that he had good news that he wanted to show her the next day, so she was a little scared to see what her boyfriend might have planned. She walked casually to her locker showing her anxious expression. Paige picked it up immediately, "You alright hun?" she asked.

"I'm just a little high-strung. Jimmy told me he had something he wanted to show me today." Hazel explained.

"Oh well, I hope it's something great!" Paige encouraged.

"Yeah me too" Hazel chimed nervously. Just then something slid through the double doors of the Degrassi. It was on two wide wheels with arm bars, and a padded seat. After gazing at it, everyone realized that it was a wheelchair. Moments later, Jimmy and his cousin Hunter walked in through Degrassi. Hazel looked on as she saw her loving boyfriend back on his feet again.

Hazel's anxiousness and fear fled away as she ran to Jimmy and jumped into his arms. She kissed him passionately while letting tears flow from her eyes. Hunter and Paige looked on as did many of the student body who recognized Jimmy; they all applauded. Jimmy Brooks was finally back.

Meanwhile...

Standing with his back to his locker, with his headphones completely covering his ears playing his favorite band was Chris. Chris was in his denim jacket and jean outfit with an all black t-shirt on under it. He was waiting for somebody, and he had a huge smile across his face. Chris's hand started shaking, sweat started to mound on his forehead when he realized that who he was waiting for was walking down the hall now. What would he say to her? There's was only one way to know for sure. She came into his path and gave a short smile his way; Chris hesitated at first, but couldn't think about it too much longer. He said her name aloud, "Manny" he squeaked. Manny turned around startled, she was a little worried about what female had just called her name. Chris cleared his throat, removed his headphones, and tried again. "Manny" he said again.

Manny realized it was Chris and smiled gingerly; she walked towards him smiling. "Yeah wazzup Chris?" she greeted.

"Hey Manny. How...how you doing?" he asked nervously. Manny's eyes circled around her atmosphere as if she was waiting for Chris to say something. "Manny, um...would I sound completely goofy asking you a very serious question?" he said. Manny's expression turned concerned.

"No. Go ahead" she insisted

"Well, I have this friend who really likes this girl that he's been dying to ask on a date for the longest, but she's so incredibly hott that he's afraid she might turn him down. What do you think I should tell him?" Chris asked

"Oh. Well, just tell him to be brave...be strong, and just go for it." Manny answered. She slapped Chris on the arm sincerely and walked away shaking her head. Jay peered out from around the opposite corner.

"Did you ask her?" Jay asked Chris.

"Yeah, I asked her. Just do it man, it should be easy." Chris answered.

"All in due time my friend. All in due time" Jay laughed.

"Well I'm off to class. Good luck man." Chris said as he put his headphones back on his ears and headed for class.

"Later man" Jay said as he smiled to himself and walked off to class.

Meanwhile...

Hunter headed into Media Immersion; his first period class that he has with Emma. She yearningly smiled at him. Hunter swallowed angrily and sat in the front of the class. Emma sulked in anger; she wanted Hunter to forgive her, but she was starting to realize that it wasn't going to be possible. "Why isn't Hunter sitting back here with you?" Toby asked Emma.

"Well, he hates me, and I don't blame him...much." Emma replied

"Why does he hate you?" Toby asked persistently

"Long story. One I do not feel like ever repeating." Emma bristled, brushing off Toby's insistence.

"Hey, I still think you're pretty great." Toby stated.

"Thanks Toby, that's sweet." Emma said with a short smile. Toby nodded and went back to face his computer. Emma still had her eyes locked on Hunter with her heart pining for his forgiveness. Her yearning was interrupted when a student knocked on Mr. Simpson's door. She had short black hair that was barely shoulder length. She wore a tight white beater with corduroy suspender pants.

She handed Mr. Simpson a slip of my paper and with a lackadaisical attitude said, "I'm in here first period now." Simpson nodded and let her sit down; she picked the seat right next to Hunter. "Hey" she greeted.

"Alex, nice to see you again." Hunter replied half-heartedly. Alex smiled recognizing his obvious sarcasm and went back to doing her work.

Meanwhile...

A completely ruffled, beaten, bruised, and physically exhausted Marco, made his way through the halls. Class was not on his mind today. He only wanted to see three people: Jimmy, Paige, and Hunter; his three best friends who he knew he could confide in. Marco hurriedly walked through the second floor halls of Degrassi to his locker and threw his books in slowly. "Hey hun" Paige said as she stood on Marco's left side.

"Hey Paige" Marco mumbled softly as he dropped his head heavily.

"Well, don't be that excited to see me" Paige complained.

"Paige" Marco started as he turned to face her, and Paige shrieked at the bruise on Marco's face.

"Oh My God, what happened to you?" she hollered.

"My mom told my dad. He didn't take the news as well as I'd hoped." Marco said as he slumped to the ground and started to cry. Paige sat down next to him and consoled him.

"I'm so sorry Marco. What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know; I'm afraid to go home, and I don't know where to go." Marco explained.

"Marco, I wish I could help, but..." Paige started.

"No it's okay Paige; I'll be fine." Marco reassured. Paige hugged him again tightly as the bell rang, she kissed him on the cheek, and got up to go to class.

"I hope you'll be okay Marco" Paige said.

"I will be" Marco said as he dried his eyes and got up to roam the halls in deep thought and fear, and for once, being in Degrassi was the safest place he could be.

Meanwhile...

What was better than being back in Degrassi? Actually being able to walk the halls. Jimmy's smile stayed with him the whole day. It was hard to try to make it fade. Jimmy walked the halls with Hazel, Craig, and Ashley. "We gotta have a party tonight" Ashley suggested.

"Yeah, huge party with loud music that keeps the neighbors up until tomorrow." Jimmy ecstatically agreed.

"You're trying to get arrested already?" Hazel asked sarcastically.

"Naw, not yet. But I'm working on it." Jimmy replied. "Hey guys, where's Spinner?" Jimmy asked. Smiles faded from everyones face at Jimmy's question. "What?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Jimmy" Craig started, "Spinner told Ms. H what he did." he said.

"Good. What did she do to him? Give him a life detention sentence for him and his offspring?" Jimmy joked.

"No, she kind of...sort of...expelled him." Ashley informed. Finally, Jimmy's smile faded. He was a little upset about what he had said to Spinner the last time he spoke to him, and although he found it hard to forgive him; he still wanted to apologize, but now he couldn't. Jimmy thought for a minute; he had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work. Even still, he was willing to try.

Meanwhile...

Manny had just closed her locker when her eyes caught sight of Chris again. He walked down the opposite hall and she followed after him. When she caught up to him, she removed his headphones from his ears from behind. Chris turned around quickly and laid eyes on Manny. "Oh hey" he greeted.

"Hey" Manny said with a smile. "So what happened with your friend?" she asked.

"My what?...Oh, um...he's gonna take your advice and man up and ask the girl." Chris replied.

"That's great" Manny cheered. "So what are you up to?" she asked.

"Well, I was heading to class unless you wanted to join me" Chris suggested.

"Well, I don't know...only if you're man enough to hold my hand all the way to your class." Manny flirted.

Chris let out a flattered chuckle, "I think I can do that" he agreed as he reached for her hand and walked towards his class. Down the other end of the hallway, Jay stood watching Chris and Manny walk down the hall. It was obvious that he wasn't pleased, but did he care enough to go over there and beat the crap out of Chris? No. After all, it was only a girl. Jay shrugged it off when Amy walked up beside him.

"Hey Jay" Amy giggled.

"Amy" Jay flirted openly, as he grabbed Amy by her waist and gave her a quick kiss. Jay took her hand and they headed out the doors. Where to go? Some place where they could be alone.

Meanwhile...

Lunch time had finally come. Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Ashley and Hunter sat at the same table laughing and telling jokes back and forth. They were the happiest table in the lunchroom by playing with their food and laughing about it. None of them could be happier that Jimmy had returned. It was unusual for it to be this good of a vibe especially since Hunter and Craig were sitting at the same table and it was only months ago when Hunter threw Craig threw a glass trophy case and got arrested.

Maybe it was Jimmy's recovery or the time that passed, but neither of them were even concerned about it. They just had fun until Hunter's eyes loomed across the cafeteria and spotted a girl sitting by herself. She wasn't eating; she was reading a book. "I'll be right back guys" Hunter said.

"Don't worry about it man; I gotta go someplace anyway. See you guys later." Jimmy responded and ran out of the cafeteria; a bigger smile filled his face when he realized he could run again. The group laughed at finished their lunches quietly. Hunter moved over to the table with the girl reading her book.

"If I sit down, will you not verbally brutalize me and make me feel unwanted?" Hunter asked.

"Only if you make me" Alex replied. Hunter sat down and stared at Alex.

"_Blood and Chocolate_. Good book." Hunter stated recognizing the book.

"Yeah, it's not bad. Oh...by the way..." Alex stalled.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked.

"Why in the hell did you come over here?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd say hello, and at least try to get to know you a little. Should I have just remained over there and admired you from afar?" Hunter asked.

"Well, here's something to know about me...I don't socialize. So unless there's something important that you want to annoy me with; I suggest you leave." Alex stated angrily as she threw the book back into her face and continued reading. Hunter laughed loudly. "What the hell is so funny?" Alex asked.

"It just tickles me how mean you can be. Alex, it's okay. You don't have to hide from me." Hunter said sincerely.

Alex leaned her head into Hunter's, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Alex raised up and stomped out of the cafeteria. Hunter sulked in the chair in deep thought. Why did he say that to her? Could it be that...Hunter has a thing for Alex?

Meanwhile...

Marco practically walked like a phantom through Degrassi, ignoring all the stares and laughing. He made his way to the cafeteria and ran hard into Jimmy, literally.

"Oh Marco man, I'm sorry." Jimmy said as he lifted Marco up.

"Jimmy, you're walking!" Marco exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Rehab is a wonderful thing, but Marco...I didn't put that bruise on your eye did I?" Jimmy asked.

"No, that came from someone else." Marco answered.

"Marco, who hit you?" Jimmy asked with his voice getting deeper, you could tell he was serious.

"My dad. He found out...about me being gay." Marco explained.

"Aww man, I'm so sorry Marc. Have you talked to anybody?" Jimmy asked.

"Just Paige and you; I can't really think straight now, and I don't know what to do." Marco said; he was about to breakdown again until Jimmy lifted him off the ground.

"Hey, call me later tonight alright. Or do you want me to come over?" Jimmy offered.

"No, I'll just call you later." Marco settled.

"Alright, alright. I gotta get going, so just be careful alright." Jimmy said to Marco as he nodded and Jimmy took off. Marco stood there alone and upset. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to leave and just rest. Marco ran out of Degrassi, and went where he thought he was least wanted...back home.

Meanwhile...

Jimmy had something to do, something he felt needed to be done. He walked into the main office and knocked on Ms. Hatzilakos's door. "Come in" she answered.

"Ms. H?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" she turned around and saw a recovered Jimmy Brooks. "Oh My God, Jimmy!" she exclaimed. Ms. H ran over and gave Jimmy a hug. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you." she said.

"Thank you, thank you." Jimmy said with a smile.

Ms. H walked back behind her desk, "So...how's it been since you've been back on your feet?" she asked.

"Great. I almost forgot how much I loved to walk." Jimmy joked; it made Ms. Hatzilakos chuckle. "But, I came in here to ask you a favor" Jimmy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Ms. H asked cheerfully.

"Could you reinstate Spinner please?" Jimmy asked. Ms. Hatzilakos's smile disappeared and she frowned a bit.

"Jimmy...Gavin was expelled from DCS for bullying, and playing a part in the death of one student and your being shot. I'm sorry, but I can't." she replied.

"Spinner may have bullied Rick badly, but Rick didn't exactly make it easier on himself either. When Spin bullied him; he fought back, which only made them bully him more. Spin didn't push Rick off the edge, just face it; Rick never should've come back here. I'm sorry he died, I am, but I won't lie and say he didn't deserve it." Jimmy said strongly. Ms. Hatzilakos was taken aback a little by his words.

"If you know that Spinner was the one behind you getting shot, why would you want him to come back?" she asked.

Jimmy turned around and walked towards the door, he dropped his head before turning back around to answer her question, "Ms. H, if I'm willing to forgive Spinner...than you should too. I know what he did was wrong, but I'm asking...for me...may Spinner please return to Degrassi?" Jimmy asked again.

Ms. H placed her hands in her hair in frustrated thought, "I'll think about it." she replied. Jimmy nodded as he walked out of her office knowing that he at least tried.

Meanwhile...

Chris came out of class ready to go home. He went to put his headphones back on, when Manny tapped him on his shoulder, "You sure love music, don't you?" she griped.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to listen to the trash talking that goes on in this place." Chris replied.

"I know what you mean" Manny replied. She walked with him towards his locker, "Hey Chris, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, go 'head" he answered.

"Well, remember how your friend couldn't talk to that girl?" she started

"Yeah" Chris replied.

"I got a friend just like him except she can ask the boy out. She's got a lot of guts." Manny said.

"Great. Who is it?" Chris asked.

"Well, the girl is me...and the guy...is you." Manny said forthright. Chris turned to face her shockingly. "You're not interested are you?" Manny asked.

"Manny..." he paused, "Wanna go to a club on Saturday? I'm doing the jockeying if you wanna come check it out." Chris said.

"Like a date?" Manny questioned.

Chris smiled happily at Manny's shyness and cautiousness, "Yes, definitely like a date."

Meanwhile...

Hunter was walking out of Degrassi's front doors when Emma called out to him, "Hunter! Wait, can I please just talk to you?" she asked.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" Hunter asked while walking.

Emma followed beside him, "Look, I just want to apologize to you for what I did. I know it wasn't the best way to find out, and I just want you to know that I'm not into Jay anymore." she said.

"And exactly what does that mean to me?" Hunter asked as he stared sternly into Emma. She let her head fall in shame, thinking of what to say or how to reply to Hunter's question without making herself seem even more stupid that she seemed. "Yeah, nothing. That's what I thought too." Hunter stated as he started to keep walking away.

Emma followed after him again; she stood in his pathway, and wouldn't let him move, "Look. I've tried to apologize to you, I've tried to be your friend, I want you to forgive me. Why can't you do that?" Emma shouted.

"Emma, will you listen to yourself!" Hunter shouted back, "You're talking to me like we were a couple. I do not know you; I've never known you, and from what I've seen, I don't want to know you. When I first saw you Emma; I thought you were smarter than that. I took you as an intelligent, respectable girl, but I don't know what to think of you now." Hunter stated.

"You have no idea what I've been through!" Emma shouted back

"What? You mean the shooting that put my cousin in a wheelchair? Something he thought he was going to be confined to for the rest of his life! Jimmy thought he'd never walk again, but look at you Emma; you didn't get shot. You didn't die. You're still alive, and you're scared, but my advice to you...get over it." Hunter stated sternly as we started to walk off again. This time Emma didn't follow; she stayed back and thought about Hunter's words, and how true they just might be.

Meanwhile...

Marco finally made it home, and no one appeared to be there yet. He went into his room, fell onto his bed, and cried into his pillows. What could be more hurtful than to finally find out what you are and not have the support of your family? Marco's head was filled with thoughts: everything from Ellie, to his bashing, to Jimmy's accident, to Dylan, to his mom and to his father's reaction. Nothing brought him comfort. Marco fell asleep minutes later and tried to drown out all his bad thoughts.

Hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi came home. Mrs. Rossi spent the whole day trying to get through to her husband, but he was unyielding on it. He absolutely refused to accept the fact that he had a gay son. When they came in, it was obvious that he was still fuming about it. Mr. Rossi stormed right into Marco's room; he stood harshly in the doorway, but Marco didn't awake. Marco laid curled up under his covers.

"He even sleeps like he's gay" Mr. Rossi said to himself.

"Honey, leave him alone" Mrs. Rossi shouted to her husband.

"No. I will not have this filth in my house!" Mr. Rossi shouted back. Mrs. Rossi put her hand on her forehead in sadness; she felt powerless as if there was nothing she could do. Mr. Rossi loomed over a sleeping Marco and without hesitation; he forcefully woke Marco up. "Get up! Get up! You filth!" he shouted in Marco's face. Mr. Rossi dragged Marco into the hallway and threw him onto the ground. Mrs. Rossi screamed for him to stop, but he just ignored her. Marco looked up at his father with a pained expression on his face. "You wanna be a fag? Then go ahead, but you do it outside of this house. I don't ever want to see you again! From this moment, I no longer have a son!" Mr. Rossi shouted in frustration as he stormed off into his room and slammed the door.

Mrs. Rossi went to console her son. Marco started to cry, but as his mother came over to him; Marco stood up and went into his room and slammed the door. Marco began to pack his clothes. He didn't want to live like this. He didn't need his father's ignorance and disdain clouding over him. When Marco was finished packing; he picked up the phone and dialed a number. He was going away and he knew where to go. The phone rang twice until a deep, strong voice answered, "Hello?" he said.

Marco paused for a moment and swallowed hard, "Hey Hunter...can I come over?"

Meanwhile...

Jimmy and Hazel were finally alone in Jimmy's house; his parents weren't home again, and the two had the house to themselves. Jimmy and Hazel cuddled up on the couch with some popcorn and a good horror movie. The two curled up to each other, laughed, cheered, and screamed at Ginger Snaps, which is a pretty good movie. Jimmy did find any excuse he could to kiss Hazel. By the time the movie ended, Hazel and Jimmy were all over each other. Moments later, Jimmy pulled away. Hazel looked confusingly at Jimmy, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything is perfect. It couldn't be any more perfect." Jimmy exclaimed. Hazel stared concerned as Jimmy continued, "I have my cousin. I'm back in Degrassi. My grades are greater than they've ever been. I'm walking again." Jimmy said as Hazel tried not to think about it. "But most important; I have you Hazel, and...I love you." Jimmy finished. Hazel smiled brightly, and kissed Jimmy again. Hazel looked at the clock; it read 9:30pm.

"Oh man, I gotta go. My mom is gonna want me home soon." Hazel explained as she headed towards the door to leave.

She kissed Jimmy again, but just before she opened the door, Jimmy called out to her, "Hey Haze. I got another surprise for you tomorrow." Jimmy stated.

Hazel smiled brightly again, "Can't wait. I love you Jimmy. Bye" Hazel walked out and Jimmy sat back down on the couch excited and ready for the day ahead.

Meanwhile...

Marco arrived at Hunter's house. It wasn't nearly as fancy as Jimmy's, but Hunter liked it. It had a garage where he could play guitar, and that's all he looked forward to. Marco arrived with a fully packed suitcase and his guitar; Hunter came to the door and saw a tearful and stressed Marco at his doorway. "Come in man. What's wrong?" Hunter asked

Marco came through and walked up the stairway to Hunt's room. Hunter's room was huge. It had two beds and the walls were completely plastered with bands such as The Used, My Chemical Romance, and A.F.I. Marco sat his stuff down and plopped onto the nearest bed. Hunt followed in after him, "So...bad day?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you could say that." Marco replied.

"So what happened?" Hunt asked. Marco took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to Marco. He knew Hunter would listen because they had so quickly become best friends and Hunter was a trustworthy person. When Marco had finished telling all the gory details to Hunter; he nodded understandingly. "Hey, don't worry about it. My mom is real cool. You can stay here for as long as your dad needs to cool off." Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunt. I wish I knew how long that would be." Marco explained.

"Hey, I've got a question...why did you call me instead of Dylan?" Hunter asked.

"I guess because you were closer and we're friends right?" Marco questioned.

"Of course we're friends, but don't you think he should know. I mean, he's got to be a little worried." Hunter stated.

"Don't worry. I'll call him later; I just needed to relax for a minute." Marco said.

"That's cool." Hunt said, he moved onto Marco's bed, "Hey, you'll be cool here. 'Mi casa y su casa'" Hunter said.

Marco smiled happily because he had a friend like Hunter. He reached over and hugged him tightly, and quickly...kissed Hunter on the lips.

"Oh man. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Marco apologized repeatedly.

"Marco, it's alright. Um...I think I might as well tell you now anyway." Hunter started.

"Tell me what?" Marco asked.

Hunter took in a deep breath when he said, "I'm Bi"

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 2: It All Comes Out

The next day in Degrassi would prove to be an eventful one, probably the most eventful day ever in Degrassi's history. The day was bright which told that today would be a good day. Manny's hair bounced joyously as did the rest of her as she daintily walked into Degrassi and to her locker. When she arrived there, it was a long stem red rose on her locker with an envelope taped to it. Manny cheerfully walked up to it and tore it off. She smelled the rose first and recognized that it was real. Then she opened the envelope and pulled out a folded card that read "Hope you look just as fine on Saturday Chris" Manny couldn't help, but be giddy. She happily let out an excited jitter and spun around in place, when she did a full 180, there stood Chris. "I take it you like the surprise" he asked.

"Are you insane? I love it!" Manny cheered as she threw her arms around Chris and gave him a huge hug.

"So, we're definitely still on for Saturday?" Chris questioned.

"My house, be there at 8-Saturday, okay?" Manny asked

"No problem. I'll see you then." Chris responded as he gave Manny another hug and walked off. Manny stayed back and watched Chris walk away in excited and overwhelming happiness. She rested back on her locker and drifted away in thought.

She heard a locker open nearby followed by a familiar voice, "Well, you're happy." Emma noticeably said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Manny replied sarcastically

Emma nodded, recognizing her obvious sarcasm. Manny sniffed her rose again and let out a light chuckle, "So who's the lucky guy?" Emma asked to incite some friendly conversation.

Manny sighed deeply and angrily, obviously annoyed by Emma's pestilent voice, "Well if you must know...Chris Sharpe." Manny responded with a temper in her voice.

"My ex-boyfriend Chris!" Emma shouted.

"Yeah, well you know what they say...one girls trash is another girls treasure." Manny stated as she shut her locker and teasingly skipped down the hallway to class.

Meanwhile...

Hunter, Marco and Jimmy walked through Degrassi and each went their own separate ways. Jimmy went in search for Hazel; Marco went to find Paige, and Hunter headed to class. The person he was looking for was certain to be there. Hunter headed to Simpson's, but before he could get a foot in the door. Emma stepped into his pathway, "I'm sorry. I can't expect you to forgive me because I know you hate me." she said.

"I don't hate you Emma, but I do hate what you did." Hunter stated.

"Does this mean we can be friends?" Emma asked

"Sure Emma, we can be friends. I wouldn't want you to think that I want nothing more to do with you. I came here to make friends, and just a word of advice." Hunter started.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I think you should give someone else a second look." Hunter stated as he turned Emma around to face Toby who let out a kind wave and smile and returned back to his computer.

"You mean Toby?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, sometimes the best person for you is right where you least expect them to be." Hunter gave Emma a slight shove in Toby's direction. Emma slowly glided towards Toby and started up a conversation. It didn't take long for Em to realize that Hunter was probably right, Toby just might be the one she was looking for all this time. Emma turned around to face Hunter; he nodded and Emma smiled back at him.

Hunter quietly took his seat just as the bell rang and Alex just made it through the door to sit down next to Hunter. Alex quickly ignored him; she tried harshly to brush him off before, but Hunter is far too persistent. "Good morning Alex" Hunter said while giving a dashing smile to Alex. Alex blushed slightly before twisting her cheeks back to her normal character, and completely ignored Hunter's comment. Hunter smiled to himself and started typing an e-mail that read:

_I don't know why you're so mean, but I'd like to get to know you if you'd let me. Hunter_

_- By the way, you look too pretty to be mean, as if you didn't know. PEACE_

Hunter hurriedly shipped off the e-mail and Alex got the message moments later. She opened it and read it to herself; she looked over at Hunter, who was gazing at her innocently and courteously at the same time. Alex faced her computer again, and quickly deleted Hunter's e-mail. She didn't give it another thought or mention it to Hunter during the entire class time. The bell rang and everyone got up to be dismissed. Alex left class first, but Hunter trailed behind her. "Yo Alex, wait up" Hunter beckoned.

"What?" Alex turned around hauntingly.

"Wazzup with the brush-offs? You can't be nice for once?" Hunter asked

"I'm standing here aren't I?" Alex mocked

"My bad, I guess I made a mistake in thinking you could actually be a fun person" Hunter griped

"Well sorry if I don't fit your laid back-slacker-welfare attitude!" Alex insulted

Hunter took a step back and laughed, "Ha, is that really your opinion of me?" Hunter asked, "Well, I hate to bust your bubble, but...Pop!" Hunter joked acting as if he popped an imaginary bubble. "I would've suspected you to be a lot of things Alex: mean, cruel, honest, friendly, maybe even intelligent, but the last thing I thought you would be was stereotypical." Hunter spewed harshly and then turned to walk away.

"Hunter wait..." Alex called after him. Hunter slowly turned around, "I'm...I...I'm sorry alright. It's just, I'm under a lot of stress lately with my mom and I'm just not in the mood to be toyed with." Alex answered honestly.

"Hey, it's cool. I tell you what, come with me to The Dot later and we can talk. You know...as friends?" Hunter suggested.

Alex smiled into Hunter's deep dark eyes, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Meanwhile...

Jimmy was still in search of Hazel; he wanted to find her desperately so he could share his surprise with her. Jimmy was happily running through the halls, all the other kids smiled joyously for Jimmy since he was running again. Jimmy went to turn a sharp corner and ran straight into Principal Hatzilakos. "Oh excuse me Ms. H. I was just getting to..."

"Class." Ms. H interrupted.

"Yeah class. I'll just be going there. To class you know." Jimmy uttered. He started to walk off and still go in pursuit of Hazel, but Ms. H called out to him again.

"Mr. Brooks" she said.

"Yes, Ms. Hatzilakos" Jimmy replied

"I did consider your thoughts yesterday and I want you to know...Mr. Gavin will be returning to Degrassi as soon as possible." Ms. H informed.

"Really? That's great!" Jimmy cheered. "Thank you Ms. H, but I've really got to go to..."

"Class. I know." Ms. H interrupted playfully.

"Yeah class right." Jimmy joked as he ran off again. Not to class, but to find Hazel. Now he had some more great surprises for her. One would remain a secret, but soon his best friend would be coming back to Degrassi.

Meanwhile...

Paige was walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. It was rare to see her happy unless she had a good day, or she just saw Matt's dashing smile which always seems to brighten her day. Just as Paige's head was filled with happy thoughts, Manny walked past her and didn't give her any eye contact. Manny knew about Paige, and her relationship with Matt. She kept it secret, but Paige still didn't trust her. Manny had the power to ruin Paige's relationship with Matt in an instant. Paige flashed her an evil eye that she wasn't sure if Manny caught, but she wanted to make sure she knew that they could never be friends as long as she knew. Paige opened her locker and a small envelope fell out. Paige picked it up off the ground. It had her name written on it in a purple glitter pen. She opened the envelope and read the note. It said:

_Clear your schedule. You and I have a date this Saturday, be prepared to dance. Mr. Oleander._

Paige chuckled lightly at the note as she discreetly placed it back in her locker and closed it. Just before she started to walk off, she heard someone call her name from afar, it was Jimmy, who looked completely exerted from running all through the halls. "Paige, Paige!" Jimmy called. When he finally got close to her, he took the time to catch his breath.

"Tired Jimmy?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Just a little" Jimmy joked out in between heavy breaths, "Have you seen Hazel?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I saw her earlier, but that was awhile ago, but she'll be at lunch maybe you'll see her there. Is something wrong hun?" Paige asked.

"No, everything is great. I guess I'm just a little over excited." Jimmy stated.

"Why's that?" Paige asked as she started to walk off.

Jimmy caught up to her and said, "You'll see" as he headed off to class and waited for the next time he'd see Hazel.

Meanwhile...

The bell had rung for homeroom. Ellie, Craig, Marco, Ashley, Paige, Hunter and Jimmy sat in front of the TV in Simpson's class for the announcements. Liberty came up on the screen and gave a most exciting announcement, "To all the students of Degrassi from each grade. There will be auditions held for a talent show starting next week. 10 acts will be selected and go head to head in a tournament. The winning act gets to perform at this years Senior Graduation Ceremony!" Liberty exclaimed, "And this has been Liberty Van Zandt and that's the announcements for now. Go Panthers!" Liberty cheered as the TV cut off.

Marco, Craig, Jimmy, and Hunter looked at each other excitedly. They could do it, they could audition and get the chance at performing.

"Anyone going to audition?" Mr. Simpson asked the class.

The group looked at each other and smiled. It was a reunion. Downtown Sasquatch had returned. Ellie looked on, she could tell what was happening, "Oh great. You guys are going to enter aren't you?" Ellie asked.

"Of course" Jimmy replied.

"Well good luck because you're going to have to go against them." Ellie pointed to Paige and Ashley who were already in the process of reforming P.M.S. "This will be interesting" Ellie said sarcastically as if already expecting Downtown Sasquatch's defeat.

"Hey guys, rehearsal at my place after school alright?" Craig announced.

"Oooh sorry, can't make it. I have a date." Hunter admitted.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'm gonna have a date." Jimmy stated.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you Marco." Craig suggested.

"Yeah guess so." Marco agreed.

The bell rang for class to be over. Marco hurriedly followed Hunter out the classroom. "So, date tonight? Who's the lucky guy?" Marco asked.

"Ha, no guy. Girl." Hunter stated.

"Oh. You know, I just thought..." Marco started.

"No Marco. Look, I know what I told you alright, but I'm not ready to start dating guys. I mean, I'm kind of new to the whole idea." Hunter admitted.

"Okay, so who are you going out with?" Marco asked.

"Well, I'll be seeing someone you work very closely with." Hunter started.

"Who?"

"That would be your Student Council VP...Alex." Hunt smiled as he headed off to lunch and Marco excitedly followed after him.

Meanwhile...

It was lunch time at Degrassi and Jimmy was finally going to get his wish; he spotted Hazel. Jimmy didn't even bother getting a tray to eat; he sat down beside Hazel at the same table with Paige, Marco, Craig and Hunter. "Well there's Hazel Jimmy. What is it that you wanted to tell her?" Paige asked.

"Well, I got good news for everybody. First off, the band is back together." Jimmy cheered while slapping hands with Marco, Hunt and Craig. "Ms. H told me today that she's letting Spin come back." Jimmy cheered, but it seemed not everyone was that excited about it.

"So what is it that you have for me?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Now that's a special thing." Jimmy said as he rose from the table and took Hazel's hand. They stood in front of the table in the center of the cafeteria and Jimmy dropped to one knee. The shock hit everyone's face including Hazel; she covered her mouth in excitement. Paige was almost in tears. Craig's mouth had dropped to the table, Marco practically screamed getting everyone in the cafeteria's attention, and Hunter just smiled. "Hazel Aden, having you has been the best part of my life, and I can never picture us apart. I don't know where I'd be right now without your love and support." Jimmy removed a black case from his right pocket and flipped it open. The ring that sat in there shined brighter than Jimmy's smile. It only made Hazel become more ecstatic. "Hazel...will you marry me?" Jimmy asked.

As the words rolled off his tongue practically everyone grew silent in anticipation of her answer. Hazel's eyes started to fill with tears. People couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or tears of joy until she spoke. "Jimmy..." her voice cracked slightly.

"Hazel. I love you." Jimmy responded.

Hazel chuckled heavily under her tears, "I don't know what to say." she responded.

"I hope you can say 'yes'" Jimmy suggested.

Hazel nodded repeatedly, "Yes, yes Jimmy." she said as she stood up and lifted Hazel into his arms happily. The entire cafeteria applauded when Jimmy placed the shimmering ring on Hazel's ring finger. She kissed him passionately. Paige and Marco had tears in their eyes; they kept clapping for the two of them, even though they were young, they were engaged and in love.

Meanwhile...

Hunter headed out the door of Degrassi, but not without someone's voice to pull him back. "Forgot about me already huh?" Alex mused.

Hunter spun around and spotted Alex frowning, "Nah, I just thought we were meeting at The Dot." Hunter defended.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Alex joked. She stepped alongside Hunter and they started to walk off. "I never did thank you." Alex stated out of nowhere.

"Thank me for what?" Hunt asked.

"For what you did to Jay. He really deserved it." Alex stated angrily

"Yeah, no problem. So Jay was your boyfriend huh?" Hunt asked intently.

"Unfortunately, it's actually a good thing that I got rid of him. I mean, he was fun and all, but we did so much together that my grades were starting to slip and I was having problems with my mom and..." Alex stopped right there. She got the sense that she was giving too much away to Hunter.

"You okay?" Hunt asked.

"Yeah, so where exactly did you come from?" Alex asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"From Ohio: the worst state in the planet. I was doing cartwheels when my mom said we were moving to Canada." Hunt joked.

Alex laughed lightly, "Where's your dad?" Alex asked.

Hunter swallowed hard. Could he tell Alex the truth about his dad? Maybe, but not now. "I don't know" Hunter lied. The two had reached The Dot and walked in together only to spot a few of Degrassi's finest: Paige, Hazel, Ashley, and Ellie; they stared at Alex and Hunt as they walked in. The two smiled as they walked in and headed for a back table. Paige kept her eyes on Hunter. She had been with Hunter before and she knows how great he can be.

"The barbie is looking at us." Alex whispered to Hunter while chuckling.

Hunter looked up and spotted Paige looking at them; she smiled and waved them over. Hunter nodded, "I think she wants us to join them." Hunt stated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she your ex?" Alex asked.

"Okay, no need for correction." Hunt mused.

"Let's see what she wants." Alex said actually entertaining the idea of spending more time with Paige than she needed to. Hunt and Alex walked over to their table and greeted everybody.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paige asked.

"Talking and eating while talking." Alex replied.

Paige chuckled lightly and shrugged them off as if she didn't care. "Good luck at the auditions Hunter. You guys are gonna need it." Paige stated.

"Thanks Paige and for some reason, I'll accept that from you, but aren't you guys gonna need a new drummer and a new guitarist in your little band" Hunter replied.

"The guitarist position has already been filled" Ellie stated. The rest of the table chuckled.

"You play guitar?" Hunt asked.

"You learn something new everyday" Ellie replied

"So what are you gonna do about Drums?" Alex asked.

"Good question hun. Do you play?" Paige asked.

"Um..." Alex stalled.

"Hey, you can come and join us if you want. We could use another female in our group" Paige offered. She smiled and the whole table stood up and started to walk off, "Think about it okay" Paige said as she walked off.

Alex thought about the offer, and Hunt could tell by the look on her face, "You actually can play drums, can't you?" he asked.

"Well, we are getting to know each other aren't we?" Alex replied. The two went back to their table and continued to learn a little more about each other. You know...as friends.

Meanwhile...

Craig waited in his garage for the band to practice. He was excited that the guys decided to get back together, and the first one to show was Jimmy. "Wazzup man" Jim greeted.

"Jimmy!" Craig exclaimed, "Congrats man! You and Hazel-That's awesome" he cheered.

"Thanks man, you know I'm a little surprised you're so happy for me." Jimmy said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Craig asked.

"Well, since I shot you down when you told me about you and Ash getting married" Jimmy suggested.

"Hey, that was a different time. Either outcome; I'm happy for both of you." Craig stated as he gave Jimmy a hug.

"Thanks man." Jimmy replied as Marco walked through the door.

"All this male love and I show up late" Marco joked.

Craig and Jimmy laughed at his humor as Hunter walked in. "Wazzup guys" he greeted.

"Hey" Jimmy and Marco greeted, but Craig stood still in a mood of defiance; it was obvious he still had an amount of disdain towards Hunter and he could sense it.

Hunter sat his guitar down near the door and walked over to Craig, "Look man, I know you and I haven't always been close, so what do you say we just forget about it alright?" Hunter offered as he extended his hand to Craig.

Craig took his hand and shook it, "Sure"

"What about me?" a voice beckoned from the doorway; he stood there with sticks in hand and an eager expression on his face. The others just looked at him. Spinner went to turn away until Jimmy called after him.

"Spin!" Jimmy shouted, "I'm sorry man. I said somethings to you that I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." Jimmy stated.

Spinner walked over towards Jimmy and gave him an affectionate hug; Jimmy returned the sentiment and it appeared that the band was back together. All bonds formed, feelings renewed, forgiveness accepted and back to being friends.

Meanwhile...

Enormous amounts of rage, energy, passion, and spite spiraled out through guitar strings from Ashley's basement. P.M.S were practicing as vibrant as they ever could. They were recording their session this time. They had already completed 4 songs, and just finished another. They were more than ready for the auditions. With Paige playing lead guitar, Ellie playing bass, Ashley singing, and Hazel on keyboards. They were more than prepared.

The song finished and they started to celebrate. "Whoo, we rock!" Ashley cheered.

"That was awesome Ash" Hazel agreed. Paige slowly took off her guitar and gave a short pout, "Something wrong Paige?" Hazel asked.

"Did you not like it?" Ellie asked.

"No, it was great, but I keep thinking there's something missing." Paige informed.

"Like what?" asked Ashley.

"Well, you know like before we were kind of going in the direction of a pop band, and it was kind of kiddie." Paige stated. The others sulked as if Paige was once again downgrading their efforts. "It's just that...this time, I kind of want us to have a little something more...like an edge or something" Paige said.

"Well, what kind of edge?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe a drummer would help" Alex chimed from the doorway.

"Alex!" Ellie exclaimed

"Wow you actually came!" Paige shouted.

"Yeah well, you know, couldn't resist and all that, but if you want me to go..." Alex started.

"No! no, please stay" Paige asked.

Alex walked over to the group and welcomed herself. They began to play together. P.M.S was back and better than ever because now...they had an edge.

Saturday...

It was 7:30 pm and Manny had dressed her best. She had on a pair of apple bottom jeans, a red low cut, halter-top and her hair long with a tan kufi on her head with her hair hung all the way down her back. She looked gorgeous. Ten minutes later there was a knock at her door; she rose with a smile and headed towards her door. Manny opened the door without a second thought, but the person who stood there wasn't the person she had hoped for; it was Spinner. He smiled eagerly and Manny exhausted at his presence, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Spinner asked.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm done with you." Manny replied

"But Ma..."

"No Spin! I can't believe what you've done. I really did like you Spin, but I can't forgive what you did." Manny said.

"Why not? Jimmy forgave me. If he can, how come you can't?" Spinner asked desperately.

"Because Spin...when I found out what you did. It broke my heart. I'm sorry Spin, but you broke your promise to me. You hurt me. Goodbye." Manny closed the door and silently cried to herself. She quickly ran upstairs to straighten herself up and moments later, she heard a knock at the door. Manny cautiously walked towards her door and opened it halfway until she recognized Chris at her door.

"Wow. You look great" Chris greeted.

Manny smiled gingerly, "You don't look so bad yourself. I see you've still got your headphones too." Manny pointed out.

"Yeah" Chris chuckled, "Did I miss something here?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked confusingly

"Well, can you explain why I just saw another boy walk out of here with an expression like he just had his dog run over by a Mac truck?" Chris asked

"Um...that was Spinner. He's my ex." Manny replied.

"Aww, still has feelings huh?" Chris said

"Yeah, he was pretty cool, but you know, people change." Manny answered.

"Does that mean I'm the change?" Chris suggested

"Only if you want to be." Manny flirted. Chris smiled gingerly as he extended his arm and Manny took it as the two walked off to the club.

Meanwhile...

Paige was at her house getting ready, and suddenly heard a car honk outside. She peered out of her bedroom window and spotted Matt's VW. She smiled happily and hurriedly headed downstairs. Paige came to the door in black jeans and a silk flower halter-top. She gave Matt a kiss and a hug as he opened her door and she slid in. Matt went to the driver's side and slid in. He kissed Paige on her cheek as he drove off. The two drove for about 20 minutes until they arrived at a small dance club. They happily made their way up to the bouncer.

"Wazzup Jose. This is my date Paige" Matt greeted the bouncer and introduced Paige.

Jose smiled suggestively and Paige batted her eyelashes and let a small smirk out. Jose nodded and let them enter. "You know that guy?" Paige asked over the loud music.

"Yeah. I'm pretty famous around here." Matt replied

"Well, aren't you a little worried?" Paige asked.

"Worried about what?" Matt asked

"Well, that you're at a club with a student?" Paige suggestively replied

"They don't know you're my student. Half the people in here don't even know that I'm a teacher." Matt revealed.

Paige smiled gingerly, she felt more than secure when she was with Matt. The two quickly took to the dance floor. The DJ was playing 1-2 Step by Ciara. Paige and Matt danced rhythmically to the song until Paige noticed two other people across the dance floor. It was Manny and Chris. Paige stopped dancing immediately. "Paige, you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'll be right back okay?" Paige took off before Matt could even answer. Paige marched angrily up to Manny and Chris pushing people out of her way in a fit of rage. She finally approached Manny who hadn't even noticed Paige was there since she was so into Chris at the time. "What are you doing here?" Paige asked hatefully.

"Paige!" Manny exclaimed, "I'm here with my date." Manny answered she turned back to face Chris who chuckled at Paige's persistence.

"You know what I mean." Paige stated

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"Why are you trying to ruin things with me and Matt?" Paige asked angrily.

"Paige, I'm not trying to ruin you and Matt. I.." Manny started

"Yeah right Manny. You always do this, you ruined Craig and Ashley; you broke JT's heart, not to mention Spinner!" Paige yelled

"That's one hell of a track record" Chris chimed sarcastically. Manny stood to face Paige; she had a look of disgust on her face.

"Look Paige, I have no intention of getting in between you and your relationship with your father okay?" Manny shot back. "Let's go Chris" Manny said as she took Chris's hand and walked off. Paige stood there with her fists balled and heat raging through her. Manny was going to ruin her relationship and she knew it, but Paige would be damned if she let that happen.

Meanwhile...

Hunter was in his room getting dressed. He had put on a XXL gray and white t-shirt with black jeans and fubu boots. He topped it off with an black and white A.F.I cap. He grabbed a warm jacket and headed for the door, but just when he opened it; Marco stood at the door. "Marco, what's up?" Hunter asked

"Are you going out?" Marco asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna go meet Alex" Hunter confirmed.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just hang out here" Marco said.

"Alright, have fun." Hunter said as he tapped Marco on the shoulder and headed out. Hunter walked to the Local Aquarium. He had a date with Alex that he didn't want to miss. When he walked in; he caught Alex staring into a tank of clown fish. Hunter came up behind her and stared with her until she noticed he was there. Alex jumped a little and smiled when she saw Hunter. "So you like fish huh?" Hunter asked

"No, I was just trying to find Nemo" Alex joked. Hunter chuckled lightly as they continued down the Aquarium stopping and pointing at the fish that Alex admired. Hunter was no dummy; he knew a lot about fish. Each one that he knew something about; he was willing to share his knowledge with Alex. "Can I tell you something?" Alex asked.

"Sure. Tell me anything" Hunter said.

"You were right" Alex admitted.

"I was right about what?" Hunter asked

"About me hiding." Alex said. Hunter had a look on his face waiting for her to continue. "It's just...it's much easier to conceal your real self. That way, it's harder to be hurt, but guess what? It's still possible." Alex confessed. "You know what I hate about high school?" Alex asked. "People are just so afraid of accepting people. I mean, Degrassi changed a lot after Rick died, but still it's like people, especially teens, are just afraid of what they're not used to." Alex stated

"I know what you mean" Hunter said with a smile as he placed his arm over her shoulders and stared compassionately into Alex's eyes. She smiled back glowingly and curiously at him.

"So tell me...what's your secret?" Alex asked

"Secret?" Hunt confusingly shrugged

"Yes secrets" Alex playfully nagged, "C'mon, we all have secrets" Alex stated. Hunter nodded in deep thought. Should he tell her his secret? The one thing he hasn't even shared with his own cousin yet? Could he trust her?

"I have a secret, but if I tell you, you have to promise that it stays a secret." Hunter compromised.

"Sure...now what is it?" Alex nagged again playfully. Hunter held his head down in front of her and took a deep breath. "You okay?" Alex asked. Hunter took in another deep breath. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." Alex stated.

"No. I want you to know this." Hunter said with his head still bowed. He slowly lifted it up and let his dark eyes stare deeply into Alex, silently analyzing what she might think. He let the words out softly enough for Alex to hear it. "I'm...a...I'm... I'm Bi." the words slowly slipped out. Alex's eyes strained a bit. She looked at Hunter over again contemplating what he had just said. Quickly her arms tore away from him and she ran out of the Aquarium without looking back.

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter Three: Relax

Degrassi Community School seemed like a completely different place today. Jimmy and Hazel were walking down the hall hand-in-hand; Emma and Toby were walking down the hall together smiling and kissing. Liberty and JT were also hugged up making out on JT's locker. Ashley and Craig were locking lips as well. Manny had her arms locked around Chris's neck and kissed him passionately. Marco and Hunter walked in caught sight of all the love; Hunter faked a gag as if he was disturbed by all the happiness around him. Marco chuckled and then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Hunter stopped with him, "Something wrong?" Hunt asked.

"Maybe for you" Marco replied as he pointed to the stairs. Hunt's eyes caught sight of two people walking down the stairs. One was a girl with short dark hair, and tan suspenders over a white beater on. Walking beside a guy in all-black. It was Alex and Jay. Hunter blinked repeatedly believing his eyes had deceived him. The two strode past Hunt and Marco and continued on to Jay's locker. Jay had his arm around Alex's waist, which only made Hunter more temperamental. "Are they back together?" Marco asked. Jay leaned in and kissed Alex in front of him. "Okay, we've got confirmation on that" Marco joked. Hunter walked away angrily. He didn't get the chance to notice that Alex had her head over Jay's shoulder and she was looking at him.

Meanwhile...

It was Manny's gym period. The same class she shared with Paige and Mr. Oleander. Paige and Mr. O were marvelous actors. They barely made eye-contact the entire period, and by the time the bell rang. Paige picked up her stuff and headed out without saying a word to him. Manny stayed in the gym area situating things in her bag; it wasn't for a minute until she looked up and realized the gym was completely empty. She was the only one there, or at least she thought so. Just as she was about to get up and walk out to her next class, someone called after her, "Manny" a strong voice beckoned from behind her. She matched the voice with a face when she turned around, it was Mr. Oleander.

"Yes, Mr. O?" Manny asked. Mr. Oleander walked closer towards her.

"Look, Paige told me that you know about us. Can we trust you to keep this a secret?" Mr. O asked.

"Sure Mr. Oleander. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you two." Manny said.

"Good" Mr. O said with a sly grin. He walked closer towards Manny to where they were chest to chest. He slowly, and softly tugged at her hips and pulled her closer. He leaned in and strongly kissed her. Manny pulled away in seconds. She gave a disgusted look at him and without hesitation; she reached back and slapped him hard in the face. She retrieved her bag and stormed out of the gym ignoring Mr. O calling after her. She ran away into the bathroom and silently cried to herself for numerous reasons. Thoughts rang through her head as she thought how she would tell Chris and even worst, could she tell Paige?

Meanwhile…

Marco and Hunter walked the halls casually. They were headed into Mr. Armstrong's class when a familiar voice called out to Marco. Marco and Hunt turned around and saw Mr. And Mrs. Del Rossi standing there. Hunter looked at Marco would stood erect and slightly terrified to see his father. His mother walked up to him and gave him a hug. Marco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Hunter placed his hand on Marco's shoulder as his father slowly and tauntingly walked towards them. Marco held his head high at his father. He was proud, but also nervous. He knew his father didn't approve, and was certain he was here to embarrass him.

"My son" Mr. Del Rossi said with a sniffle as he leaned in and hugged Marco tightly. Marco stiffened again and hugged his father tightly. "Where have you been?" Mr. Rossi asked.

"With Hunter. He let me stay at his place." Marco said

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Del Rossi" Hunter said with a smile as he gave Mrs. Del Rossi a hug and shook Mr. Rossi's hand.

"Yes….yes" Mr. R said as he looked over Hunter desperately wanting to know if Hunter was a homosexual as well.

Hunter picked it up immediately; he smiled and shook his head 'no' to silently answer his question. Mr. Rossi nodded as Hunt walked into class leaving Marco alone with his parents.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked

"I came to a…a… to a…say that I'm sorry." Mr. Rossi stated.  
"I was wrong to think of you that way and say what I said. I'm asking you to come home son." Mr. Rossi finished.  
Marco nearly drowned in tears as he hugged his parents lovingly. They were once again a family and Marco was headed home.

Meanwhile...

The day seemed to float by like seconds and before anyone noticed it; it was lunchtime. Hazel, Jimmy, Hunter, Marco, Craig, Spinner, Paige, Ashley and Ellie sat at a table together in their own seperate conversations. Then Ms. Hatzilakos came on the P.A System. "Just a reminder to all the students who will be auditioning for the talent show. Auditions begin after school today at 3 in the gym area. Be prepared and good luck." Suddenly, the table began to almost split. The guys looked at the girls lecherously, secretly thinking that they had the auditions and the show won already, but the girls knew differently. Hunter's eyes drifted away and caught sight of Alex sitting with Jay and the rest of his friends. He looked at her urgingly, but she was unmoved. She ignored his stares the rest of the lunch time.

"Why isn't Alex sitting with us Hunter?" Paige asked

"She's slightly upset with me" Hunt replied

"She's upset with you? Wow, you must've done something real bad" Hazel interjected

"Naw, I was just born." Hunter mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say cuz?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing, look I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Hunt said as he walked off.

"Why did you ever let him go?" Hazel whispered under her breath to Paige

"Maybe cause I found something better" Paige responded confidently

"Ahem...Paige...can I talk to you?" Manny's voice entered and quieted the whole table. Craig and Ashley did a good job barely looking at Manny, as did Spinner, who was still slightly heartbroken. Paige stood up slowly and reluctantly from the table and they walked a few inches away from the table. "Look, this isn't easy...I...I don't even know how to say this" Manny struggled.

The look on Paige's face was that she couldn't care less, but she was slightly intrigued to what Manny might say. Maybe she came to apologize for what she said in the club that night? "Paige...um...I know we're not getting along and all right now, but there is something that you should know." Manny started. Paige had her amrs folded across her chest and her lips perched as if she was holding back a ton of words for Manny. "Um...Mr. Oleander...he..he...kissed me." Manny said finally getting the words out. Paige was unmoved. Her lips started to part, but not to speak, but to smile.

"You're truly pathetic, you know that." Paige stated.

"Paige listen..." Manny yelled

"No, you listen!" Paige shouted and grabbed many of the cafeteria's attention. "You're nothing, but a pathetic, spiteful, disgusting liar." Paige shouted.

"Paige..." Manny's voice started to break

"Manny...your little act...has gone on for far too long. Do you have to have everyone's boyfriend? You just can't find one of your own can you?" Paige belittled, "What makes you think I'd actually listen to the words of a slut like you?" Paige ranted. Manny couldn't stand it anymore. She was hurt more than she could ever be. Manny's eyes teared up and she ran out of the cafeteria. Paige folded her arms again and perched in her lips as Hazel walked up to her concerned.

"What was that all about?" Hazel asked

Paige sucked in her lips and grunted angrily, "Nothing. I just hate liars."

Meanwhile...

By 3 O' Clock Liberty Van Zandt and JT Yorke were sitting in the gym waiting for a group called _Spirit_ to perform. The group consisted of three girls in 9th grade, who danced and sung horribly. The expression on JT and Liberty's face was somewhat similiar to Simon Cowell after a triflin' performance. "Uh...thank you...goodbye." JT managed to say. He looked at Liberty who had the same frightening expression on her face. It was obvious that the auditions weren't going to be easy. Liberty sighed heavily as she said, "Next"

Next up was a band. The lead singer looked young, probably a sophmore. The rest of his band was around the same age. They could play, but he couldn't sing. JT dropped his head onto the table in front of him in frustration. Liberty quieted the band and escorted them away. JT finally looked up and said to Liberty, "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile...

Craig's band wasn't auditioning today. They had to be perfect, but that was going to be a little hard without any new songs. Hunter looked on as they performed i_Dust/i_. Probably their only good song. Hunter recognized a few problems. "Aight, I got it! I know what we can do." Hunter stated. "Craig, Spin, you guys are fine. Jim and Marco, we need to work on a few things." Hunter explained a lot of concerns with Marco's guitar and thier connection with the music. After he was done; they redid Dust and this time; it was better than it had ever been.

"Wow. That was awesome" Craig cheered.

"Yeah, not bad." Spin agreed.

"Hey guys, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but what do you say about a name?" Hunt questioned

"What do you mean?" Marco asked

"I mean...do you guys think we should change our name? I mean, Downtown Sasquatch is...cute and all, but I was hoping for something a little bit more...exciting." Hunter explained. The guys thought to themselves and shrugged.

"Let's give it a try." Craig said.

"Cool, you got any ideas Hunt?" Jimmy asked.

"Um...sure." Hunt said. "But before we get into that, I got a few songs we can try out." Hunt suggested. He handed them a clear binded folder filled with poems and songs. The band each selected a few and sat down and read them.

Craig stood up quickly waving a paper in his hand, "Ooohh, I like this one." he cheered. Hunter looked at it and noticed it was a song he wrote called "iFlower In Her Hair/i". He nodded agreeingly.

"What about this one?" Jimmy said handing Hunter a piece of paper, it was a poem titled iBlindfold/i. Hunter nodded again. The band rushed to their positions and amped up. Hunt grabbed his guitar and joined in as Craig started to sing the lyrics to Flower in Her Hair:

iI met you and stuck a flower in your hair.

And if you needed me girl, I was always there.

Your beauty is unparallel to all.

Love conquered me and I just had to fall./i

The song worked. The band already had a single ready, now all they needed was a name.

Meanwhile...

Over at Ashley's; P.M.S were spewing out tunes that were guaranteed to rock the auditions, the talent show, and graduation. The girls had about 12 songs recorded and saved. "Let's take a break" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I agree" a perspiring Paige stated. Ashley, Hazel and Ellie went into the kitchen to grab some drinks. Paige and Alex waited in the garage. "So, how you doin?" Paige asked Alex.

Alex frowned a bit and swallowed from her dry throat, "I'm fine. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I saw you with Jay today. Forgive me if I missed something, but I could've sworn you were getting close with Hunter." Paige suggestively asked.

Alex stood up defensively, "Look, that is none of your concern, but if you want him back, you certainly can have him, and whatever he comes with too." Alex stated.

"What does that mean?" Paige nearly shouted.

"You know, since we are on the subject of 'boyfriends'. I heard that little squabble you had with Manny in the lunch room. Sounds like you're having problems too." Alex stated.

Now Paige stepped up defensively, "That's where you're wrong. There is nothing wrong with my relationship!" Paige defended. She backed off from Alex and turned away.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your boyfriend can't keep his pants up." Alex teased. Paige flew into a rage.

"Get out! Get out Alex. Get the hell outta here!" Paige shouted as she forcefully ushered Alex out of Ashley's garage. Ash, El and Hazel came back just as Alex was leaving.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing. Alex was just quitting." Paige said as Alex walked off away from the garage and the band. Now P.M.S was left without their edge.

Meanwhile...

It was 4:30 and Liberty and JT were still in the gym listening to the harsh tunes of the people that tried to audition. The next group that came up was another girl band who called themselves iFantasy/i. They obviously caught JT's attention because all of the girls were attractive. They started to sing, and put together a perfect harmony. They sounded fantastic. By the end of their performance, Liberty and JT were applauding. "Thanks guys, you've been a very good breath of fresh air...and talent." Liberty stated. The girls cheered and cleared the gym area.

"Things are starting to look up" JT commented. A boy came in with a white jumpsuit on. He was set to be the last performer of the day. His music began to play; it was a dance jam. He started to dance. He was definitely skillful. He danced for about 3 minutes until his song stopped. Liberty and JT just stared at each other. "Um...is there anything you want to add?" JT asked confusingly

"Yeah...thank you, and God bless!" The exhausted dancer cheered.

"Uh...you do realize that this is mostly a singing competition don't you?" Liberty asked.

"Naw, it's okay Liberty. We can add him, one of the groups might need a dancer and if they're just as horrible as many of the acts we've seen today. He could really come in handy." JT said convincingly. Liberty conceded and the dancer was added to the list of performers for the talent show. They needed ten, but as the auditions ended, Liberty and JT looked over the list, and realized that they had only signed two acts. Good thing they would have a week for auditions because right now, this show is really gonna suck.

Meanwhile...

"The Pistols!" Marco excitedly cheered

"Taken" Hunter responded. The band all exhaled sadly. They had been at this for hours. It seemed like any name they came up with was already taken by an American band.

"Hatebreed!" Spinner cheered ferociously.

"Taken" Hunter responded again. He knew every last band in the US unless they were so far underground that he'd never heard of them.

"Arrr, this is so frustrating!" Jimmy stated. Craig stood up and walked around, letting some ideas rush to his head.

"We need a name that is exciting, yet calming. Something that's shocking, yet expected. Something that's cool, but nerdy. We need something that can be simple yet has so many complex meanings like us. I mean, think about it, we've got a drummer who is a straight up, brute and punk." Craig stated.

"Gee thanks" Spinner sarcastically commented.

"Then take Marco. He's gay, proud and still an awesome guy. And Jimmy, the star of the basketball team, the ultimate prep, who experienced a bit of heartache, but is about to be a married man soon." Craig continued. Jimmy nodded and smiled in acknowledgement.

"And now we've got Hunter. The man who came from a different part of the world. Joined our band, cleaned us up, gave us lyrics, gave us a style. We owe him a lot." Craig stated.

"That's great and all, but we still need a name" Marco said.

"Hey maybe this'll help" Hunter reached in his binder again and handed Craig a slip of paper with a song on it. The band saw Craig's eyes light up when he read it. It was obvious that he loved it and had a name for the band.

Meanwhile...

Chris was walking a depressed Manny home. She had her head held down as she walked and was practically impervious to Chris's persistant charm and comfort. "Are you ever gonna tell me what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Manny sighed heavily, "There's just so much I want to tell you. I'm just scared." Manny replied.

Chris kissed her forehead, and gave her a hug, "Manny, I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything, but when you're ready, I'll be there to listen." Chris stated. He kissed her again as they reached her house and started to walk away. Manny grabbed Chris by the arm before he left and kissed him again.

When their lips parted, Manny smiled gingerly and said, "I'm ready now." Chris nodded and the two sat down on Manny's front steps and she began to tell him everything. Everything about her transformation to sleeping with Craig, to her abortion, to JT, to Chester and Spinner, and now to Mr. Oleander. Chris's eyes widened as he listened patiently to Manny's story. It was a lot to take in and accept, but Chris wasn't one to abandon anyone. He was really starting to fall for Manny.

"So have you told Paige?" Chris asked.

Manny's head dropped again in sadness, "I told her, but she completely threw a fit at me. She called me a liar and if I were someone else, I wouldn't believe me either." Manny stated.

"Don't say that" Chris interjected.

"I mean, can u blame her for not believing me? Considering my track record?" Manny practically screamed.

"Manny. You don't have to worry about any of that now, cause now you've got me and that other crap doesn't even matter to me." Chris said as he put an arm around Manny's shoulders and held her tightly. She rubbed the little tears that fell and smiled.

Meanwhile...

Another day at Degrassi and it seemed like no one was too excited about it. Both Craig's band and P.M.S were physically exhausted. They were all sprawled out on the Foyer practically sleeping on each other. The bell rang loudly and they each woke up and groggily stepped inside. "Why are you guys so tired?" Ellie yawned.

"We've got auditions today, had to be perfect." Craig replied.

"We know what you mean" Hazel yawned at Jimmy. Marco had his arm over Hunt's shoulder as they rested on their lockers. Jay and Alex walked by and Alex looked at Hunter and rolled her eyes in disgust. Hunter shrugged Marco's arm off of him and almost went to talk to Alex before Marco grabbed him and held him back.

"Let it go dude. Calm down." Marco said.

"This sucks!" Hunt shouted as he punched his locker hard.

"You know, you never did tell me what it is that happened between the two of you." Marco suggested. Hunter rested his back against his locker, banged the back of his head on it repeatedly and closed his eyes. "Umm... Hunt?" Marco stated.

Hunter took in a deep breath and said, "I told her that I was Bi"

"And I'm taking it she didn't just ignore it huh?" Marco joked.

"Yeah" Hunt chuckled, "I feel kind of weird now though" he said.

"Why's that?" Marco asked.

"Well, I know when you told Jimmy you were gay, he was cool with it, but it's different. You weren't the one who taught Jimmy every charming move he knows. You weren't the one who grew up with him. Alex is ignoring me now. I can only imagine how Jimmy will take the news." Hunt said as he started off to class.

Meanwhile...

Paige headed to her locker and again a letter slipped out with her name written on it in a red glitter pen. Paige opened the envelope and read the letter. It said:

iMight as well tell you I love you. Just thought you needed to know. Mr. O/i

Paige glowed at the letter. She smiled to herself and slowly put the letter back into her locker, grabbed her books and turned around to go to class. Just as Paige spun around, she bumped into a short girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Paige didn't know who she was, but she had seen her before in one of her classes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to watch where I'm going next time huh?" she joked. Paige and the girl helped pick up her books and the girl slowly headed off to class. Paige was about to walk away until she saw a white envelope on the floor. The girl must've dropped it as well. Paige picked it up and turned it over, but what she saw was an even bigger shock. The envelope had a girl's name written on it in red glitter pen. The girl's name was Danni. Paige calmed herself down, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She slowly opened the letter started to read it. It said:

iMight as well tell you I love you. Just thought you needed to know. Mr. O/i

Paige broke down and dropped the letter to the ground. She started to cry, but she just ran. Paige ran out of Degrassi still with the envelope in hand. She ignored it when Hazel called after her. Paige just ran, once again to be left with a broken heart.

Meanwhile...

The innocent and dashingly romantic couple of JT and Liberty walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, but stopped in front of the locker section where Hazel, Ellie, and Ashley stood. "I hope you girls are ready to audition today. I've seen you before you're all pretty good." Liberty complimented.

"Yeah, we're rehearsing." Ashley stated quickly and nervously.

"Yeah, we just need to get a new lead guitar and drummer before 3 O'clock this afternoon." Ellie sarcastically stated.

"Well Good luck!" JT joked shruggishly as the two walked off.

"What in the world are we going to do?" Hazel terrifyingly asked.

"I don't think we'll have to worry for long." Ellie stated.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hazel asked. Ellie didn't answer, she just pointed across the hall where a girl was walking in. It was Paige. Her hair was thrashed; her eyes were gleaming red as was her face. It was hard to tell if she was still crying or if she was infuriated. Time would tell soon enough. "Paige!" Hazel called out to her. Paige turned and looked at the group. You could still see the dried tears line down her face. Paige shook her head and walked away. She wasn't headed to class unless it was Mr. Oleander's class. She was going to go see her boyfriend and what was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty.

Meanwhile...

By homeroom, Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, Marco, and Hunter were sitting together having a real heart-to-heart. "You know Jim, I don't know if I ever did thank you for what you did to get me back here." Spinner stated.

"Hey man, it's no problem, being in that wheelchair gave me a lot to be angry about, but when I found out that my legs had recovered, suddenly being angry wasn't even worth it anymore." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks man" Spin said as he shook Jimmy's hand and they both smiled.

"Hey Marc, how's things at the house?" Hunt asked.

Marco swallowed hard, and smiled a bit, "It's an...adjustment, at least for my father. He just has to keep the gay-bashing jokes to a minimum now." Marco joked. Everybody chuckled a bit.

"How's things at home with you Craig?" Marco asked.

"Pretty peaceful, and it's kind of amazing now that I think about it." Craig started.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it seems like yesterday, but it was months ago when Jimmy was shot, when Spinner told him, when Marco came out to his parents, when Hunter came and when I snapped." Craig stated.

"So what are you saying?" Spin asked.

"I'm saying that only with time can old wounds no matter how large can be healed." Craig stated. The band smiled because they knew what he was getting at. They were in the right mindframe for their audition today. They were friends and they had a new attitude, but again, only time will tell.

Meanwhile...

A strung out and highly infuriated Paige slowly walked towards Mr. Oleander's class. Her hair was in shambles, her eyes were bloodshot red as she practically glided hauntingly towards Mr. O's door. He was in the middle of a class and she looked in. He was at the front of the class teaching. In a quick moment, his eyes caught sight of Paige looking battered. Suddenly, Mr. O's bright expression went from one of worry and anger. He excused himself and walked outside, "Paige? What happened to you? Are you alright?" he asked worrily. Paige didn't give him eye contact, inside she wanted to kill him, but all her body could do was hold up the envelope in her hand with Danni's name on it. Mr. O was taken aback. He covered his mouth and settled back on the nearest locker.

"Tell me...tell me what's going on" Paige grumbled out.

"Paige..." Mr. O started shakily

"Tell me!" Paige yelled drawing attention to Mr. O's class. "Matt..." Paige said weakly

"Look, we have to talk about this later. I have a class." Mr. O said.

"No" Paige stated angrily

"Paige! Not now!" Mr. O shouted back.

"If you're cheating on me, I'd like for you to tell me now!" Paige stated sternly as her blood-drenched eyes focused heavily on Mr. Oleander. Matt looked down, not wanting to look Paige in the face like a man. Paige grumbled and threw the envelope back at Mr. O. She was in the right mind to just walk away and never speak to Matt again. Paige was hurt, really hurt. It wasn't enough that she had lossed Spinner, been raped by Dean and now she didn't have Matt. She was also in the mind to just swear off guys completely, but instead, she went for something else. She turned around and saw Matt still standing there watching her walk away. She stormed back over his way and stood there in front of him. Her eyes flaming with anger, and she threw a heavy slap across his face. Matt held his face and Paige walked off. She had been heartbroken again, but this time she felt a little better about it. What was left to do? Go home, fix herself up, come back to Degrassi and apologize to Manny and Alex. Then after that, it was audition time and boy did she have a song for Mr. O.

Meanwhile...

It was lunchtime again and Hunter still couldn't get his thoughts off of Alex. It didn't help that she was sitting only a few tables away, but what made it worst was that she was sitting with Jay and his crew. "Dude, if you stare any harder, you'll lose your eyes." Craig joked to Hunter. Hunter shook his head away from his trance and rejoined the group. "So do we know what song we're doing for auditions?" Craig asked the table that consisted of Hunt, Marco, Jim and Spin.

"Yeah" Marco said in unison with Spin and Jimmy.

"Hunt, are you with us?" Craig shouted to get Hunter's attention whose mind had quickly switched back to Alex.

"Huh?" Hunter stated.

"Dude, wake up man. We got a performance to do!" Craig shouted.

"Yeah, I feel you. I got this. I'm here" Hunter stated firmly.

"Go to hell!" Alex shouted from across the cafeteria. Hunter's eyes darted towards Jay's table where Alex had just stood up and stormed out. She looked back at Hunter who had stood up and stared at her. She put her head down and slipped out of the cafeteria. Hunt's eyes focused back on Jay who was smiling, as if he didn't care about Alex. It only infuriated Hunter; he started to head towards Jay's table, but Jimmy held his arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down dude. Remember, just relax." Jimmy stated. Hunter was flaming angry, but he restrained himself for the bands sake, but in the back of his mind he wondered what had just happened. He wanted to talk to Alex badly, he wanted to be there for her if she was upset, but all in all, he wanted her.

Meanwhile...

A more relaxed and sedate Paige returned to Degrassi an hour later. She had redone her hair and dried her eyes, she appeared as normal as she did before she saw that envelope. Paige headed towards the gym area and saw Manny stretching for practice. She slowly walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. Manny turned around and let out a frightened and upset expression. She hung her head low as she said, "Hi Paige"

"Hey Manny. Look, I really wanted to apologize to you for what I said the other day. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I really didn't mean all those things I said." Paige stated.

"No, it's alright. I guess someone had to tell me sooner or later." Manny chuckled nervously as she started to stretch again.

"I think you should know that I found out about him cheating on me" Paige admitted. Manny turned to face her and hesitated to say anything.

"Sorry" she finally said.

"No, it's alright. I was bound to find out sooner or later." Paige chuckled to herself.

"Paige I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone. Not Ashley, or Spinner, or JT, but..." Manny stopped. Paige reached out her hands and hugged Manny.

"Come here hun. It's alright, I forgive you." Paige said as she let go of Manny and headed out the gym. She had someone else to apologize to, but it wouldn't be nearly as easy as Manny. Paige took a deep breath and went to find Alex.

Meanwhile...

The final bell of the day rang. Many of the students gathered their things and headed out of Degrassi. Those few who were left got ready to audition. JT and Liberty sat behind a wooden table near the stage and called in the first act. "You ready for this again?" Liberty whispered.

"I'd rather be having my teeth pulled...with a jackhammer." JT joked. Liberty smiled as the first girl that came up to the stage began to sing. She was short, but her voice packed a lot of strength. She was very talented. Liberty and JT smiled. Things were looking good now, maybe the show wouldn't suck. Next up was a band; it was obvious they were punk rock. Thier instruments blared throughout the entire gym area, but their song was actually pretty good. The singer could sing, the players could play and they sounded great. They were signed. "Two good acts so far. This is starting to look better" JT noted.

Behind the back curtain stood three very nervous girls: Ellie, Ashley, and Hazel. "Are you sure she's gonna be here?" Hazel nervously asked.

"We can only hope." Ellie commented, "If not, can you sing the song Ash?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Ashley confirmed.

Hazel started to shake tremendously from nervousness and aggravation, "Oh my god, where the heck is she!" she shouted. Another group was called up to perform. Time was winding down for the girls and they would probably have to do this without Paige.

Meanwhile...

Paige was running, practically scowering the halls looking for Alex. She was really cutting it down to the wire because the band was supposed to perform soon. Like everyone else, Alex was headed out the door and on her way home. Paige spotted her walking away from the school. "Alex!" Paige called out to her. Alex turned around and snarled when she realized it was Paige. She turned around and continued to walk off. "Alex...wait!" Paige ran after her, "Look, I'm really sorry about what I did." Paige started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." Alex smirked and continued to head off.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I found out that you were right." Paige admitted.

Alex turned to face Paige, "Yeah, well...guys suck!" Alex stated. Paige chuckled lightly and Alex started to walk off again.

"Hey! where are you going? We got auditions to get to." Paige pointed out. Alex smiled lowly, and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over towards Paige and they ran back inside.

"Let's see here...ahh, P.M.S" Liberty called. Ellie, Ashley, and Hazel were still awaiting Paige's arrival, which apparently wasn't coming anytime soon. The girls reluctantly took the stage, and set up their positions. "Is this all of you? Where's Paige?" Liberty asked.

"She's right here!" Paige called out as she ran in from backstage with Alex.

"Talk about cutting it close" Ashley stated.

"Hey guys, I got an idea" Paige whispered, "Let's do iShattered/i" Paige suggested. The girls instantly understood why she wanted to do that song, so they all nodded. In a matter of minutes, they were all in position to start playing. Ellie hit the first chord, and the others chimed in. Ash and Paige would sing the lyrics to the song. It went:

_I wanted to hold you above us all, and put you high into the sky._

_Bring you with me to the bright-lit heavens above._

_I wanted to grow wings of my own and fly away into the sun._

_Bring you with me to my bright-lit heavenly love._

_Just holding you fulfills my every waking wish and heightens my senses._

_I wanted to take away your suffering and dry your scorned tears._

_When you were gone, my life felt empty and like I've never loved before._

_I wanted my angel to feel every ounce of my soul to calm her fears._

_Chorus:_

_Like shattered glass, our eternity has been turned into just one day._

_Picking up the pieces took all of our time, away._

_I wanted to steal your pain from you and hold you in my arms forever._

_We've drowned in sorrow and we couldn't surface to be saved._

_Like shattered glass, our eternity has been turned into…just one day._

The song rocked out loud with Ash and Paige collaborating, but it was even more heartfelt from Paige because out the corner of her eye; she saw Matt standing at the door listening. Deep inside feeling that the song was for him.

Meanwhile...

Hunter trembled where he stood as P.M.S performed. They were really good. No doubt they would get into the Talent show, and the chances of them winning is pretty much guaranteed. They finished their song as JT and Liberty stood up and applauded them. Thye all respectfully bowed and left the stage. The girls passed by the band and smirked joyfully; their expressions easily said, "Beat that"

"Next up...uh...Craig's band" JT said as he read from a sheet of paper that didn't have the bands name on it. Craig and the guys walked out and took their positions. "Do you guys have a real band name?" JT asked.

Craig smiled joyously as he looked at the members of his band, "Yeah, we've got a name" he started.

"Wait, umm...Downtown Sasquatch right?" Liberty interjected.

"No, not anymore" Spin practically shouted.

"So...your name is?" Liberty asked persistently

Craig looked at his bandmates again, noting their approval before he spoke, "Heals All Wounds" Craig stated. The band all smirked to themselves as JT wrote down their new band name. "The song we're going to play for you guys is called iBlindfold/i" Craig stated.

Hunter, Jimmy, and Spinner started up the tune fast and angry, and after seconds the song mellowed out as Craig started to sing:

_V1:_

_Can you see? Do you wanna see?_

_Do you wanna be just like me?_

_Chorus:_

_(rapping) Hunter:_

_Not see the flaccid liberties you pertain to  
Not see the harsh realities that you cling to  
Not see the false securities that you fling to  
I'd rather be blindfolded, I'd rather not see_

_(singing) Craig:_

_We don't see what we've been told  
those words too often have been cold  
We see what we want through our blindfolds._

_V2:_

_Can you see?_

_I don't think you'd wanna see_

_this tragedy, this agony, we're sufferingcuz it's not pretty_

_Chorus:_

_(rapping) Hunter:_

_Not see the flaccid liberties you pertain to  
Not see the harsh realities that you cling to  
Not see the false securities that you fling to  
I'd rather be blindfolded, I'd rather not see_

_(singing) Craig:_

_We don't see what we've been told  
those words too often have been cold  
We see what we want through our blindfolds_

_Bridge:_

_Hunter (Craig)_

_I've tried so hard to sheild it (Try so hard)_

_Make sure you've covered your eyes (cover your eyes)_

_What you see may be the end (The end of it all)_

_It just might be your demise (Your demise)_

_Chorus:_

_(rapping) Hunter:  
Not see the flaccid liberties you pertain to  
Not see the harsh realities that you cling to  
Not see the false securities that you fling to  
I'd rather be blindfolded, I'd rather not see_

_(singing) Craig:_

_We don't see what we've been told  
those words too often have been cold  
We see what we want through our blindfolds_

_We see what we want through our blindfolds_

It seemed like moments before anyone even moved. Were they too afraid to speak or stunned silent?

Later That Day...

"I'm still shaking" Paige stated.

"Jeez, it was hours ago" Alex replied to her. They were talking behind the concession stand at work about their performance. Paige was ecstatic either about them getting into the show or the fact that Matt heard their song.

"I still want to apologize to you about what happened" Paige stated.

"Hey, you already did" Alex said obviously avoiding any sentiments.

"Well, thanks...for being there." Paige replied. Alex just nodded and turned to take care of the other customers. Paige was still smiling, she felt good actually. She had just lost another boyfriend, but for some reason, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Alex came back over to grab some popcorn, but Paige held her to ask her something, "So...are you and Hunter still talking?" she asked.

The subject seemed to almost disgust Alex, but she answered anyway, "No, I don't think we'll be talking too much any time soon." Alex replied.

"I don't mean to get all personal, but..." Paige started

"Sure you do" Alex quickly interrupted.

"Well, what happened to you guys? I mean, the last time I saw you two...I just thought..." Paige stuttered.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong" Alex replied harshly.

"I don't get it. I knew Hunter; he's a great guy, and he likes you. What is wrong with that?" Paige asked with her voice rising.

Alex grew defensive and leaned into Paige's face, "Why don't you leave it the hell alone!" she shouted. Paige was taken aback and even silenced a bit. Alex turned back around and went to taking care of the customers. Paige was upset, but nothing could really take the smile off her face. Not even Alex apparent hiding about her feelings. Deep down, they both knew that she had feelings for Hunter, but maybe for the first time in Alex's life, she was actually scared.

Meanwhile...

The two engaged lovers, Jimmy and Hazel sat on Jimmy's couch wrapped in each other and watching television. "Today was an awesome day" Hazel said.

"Yeah" Jimmy nodded happily.

"I liked you guys' song. It was awesome" Hazel complimented.

"Yeah, that's my cousin, the music prodigy." Jimmy chuckled lightly to himself.

"You guys are talented, you and your cousin." Hazel pointed out.

"Yeah, so tell me something, do you think it'll work?" Jimmy asked.

"What?" Hazel asked. Jimmy pointed to the ring on Hazel's finger and she smiled nervously in slight embarrassment and brushed her hair behind her ear. She hesitated for a moment before she answered, "I love you James Brooks." Hazel said lovingly, "I know that you love me too, so yes, this is definitely going to work." Hazel answered.

Jimmy leaned in and kissed Hazel, "I love you" Jimmy kissed Hazel again and leaned back on the couch as the two watched TV and slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile...

It appeared that everything was normal again at the Del Rossi household. Marco had bright smiles everyday, but ever since he's been back home, he's never really talked to his parents about his sexuality. They were just happy that he was home. Marco really didn't know how they felt about it. The Del Rossi's were decent enough to not bring it up amongst anybody, but Marco couldn't hold it in any longer. His dad had been very respectful; he hadn't teased or poked fun at Marco since he'd come home. "So about me being gay" Marco came out and said in the middle of dinner. His father nearly choked as he swallowed some Pepsi.

"Uhh...Marco.." His father started slightly shaking his head as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, dad. I really want to know." Mr. Del Rossi stood up from the table and looked down on Marco with an angered stare. "I came home because I thought we could talk about this. I want...I wanna know how you feel about it, and...how you feel about me." Marco stated. Mr. Del Rossi's glare faded and he slowly sat down.

"Marco...we love you." Mrs. Del Rossi spoke, but Marco did not look at her. He kept his eyes locked on his father who was staring into his plate.

"Dad?" Marco asked. Mr. Del Rossi still didn't raise his head; he completely ignored Marco. Marco threw his napkin down on the table, got up, and stormed into his room.

"What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Del Rossi shouted at her husband. "He is your son; your blood. Stop being so pigheaded and narrow-minded and talk to him. Tell him how you feel, shout at him if you have to, but let him know that you love him. Because you do, and you know it." Mrs. Rossi said as she grabbed all the dishes and went to wash them. Mr. Del Rossi sat at the table with his head down in deep thought. Moments later, he stood up, walked behind his wife and kissed her on the cheek. He went towards Marco's room and knocked on the door. Marco didn't respond, so he walked in. Marco was sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling; he ignored his father when he walked in.

"Marco..." Mr. Rossi started, "I...I just want to say...I...I'm sorry." Marco still didn't look at his father. Mr. Del Rossi came from the door and sat next to Marco on his bed, but Marco didn't budge. "I don't hate you Marco. You're my son, but...I just...I don't understand." Mr. Del Rossi said. Marco finally sat up and laid eyes on his father, "Tell me why Marco. Why are you gay?" Mr. Rossi choked out the question.

Marco paused for a moment, silently wondering what to say to his father to answer his question perfectly, "I am what I am...because I choose to be." Marco stated. His father nodded because it was an acceptable answer.

"No matter what you are. You are still my son, and I love you." Mr. Del Rossi said as Marco leaned in and hugged his father. They were once again back to being a family.

The Next Day...

Craig woke up extremely excited today. The talent show was today at 7 and everyone was invited including teachers, janitors, students, and parents. Craig was thrilled that the band had made it and they were playing together tonight. Craig hopped out of bed and got himself ready for school. He was so excited that he almost headed out the door without eating breakfast. "Whoa Craig!" Joey called out to him. Craig turned around and smiled. "Are you gonna eat?" Joey asked.

Craig hit himself on the forehead, ran towards the table, picked up some toast, ate it, and drank some orange juice. Craig got up and tried to get away from the table, but Joey grabbed him before he could. "Hey, hey. Chew first." Joey said as Angie chuckled a bit.

Craig swallowed his food and went towards the door, "See ya guys. Bye Angie" Craig said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Craig!" Joey called out.

Craig stepped back in and looked at Joey waiting for him to say something, "Huh?"

"Your talent show is tonight isn't it?" Joey asked.

"Yeah" Craig said with a joyous smile.

"Are you guys playing?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we made it!" Craig cheered.

"That's great! We'll be there" Joey said.

Craig paused in the doorway when he realized what Joey had said, "You're coming?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, we'll all be there" Joey said as Angie and Caitlin nodded. "Now get out of here and go to school" Joey said.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later." Craig said as he hurriedly ran out the house happily. He was going to perform with his band, his family would be there to support him, and Ashley would be there with him as well. Finally, it seemed everything in Craig's life seemed perfect.

Meanwhile...

Hunter, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco walked casually to their school in no hurry. "So, your parents were cool with you staying at Jimmy's?" Hunt asked.

"Well...no, but what can they do about it now?" Hazel rhetorically asked.

"Have you told them yet?" Hunter asked.

"Umm..." Hazel paused, and drug her head down.

"No, she hasn't, but she will...right?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course" Hazel replied as she kissed Jimmy on the cheek. The four arrived at a deserted Degrassi Community School. No one was there, no teachers, no students, no one. The doors appeared locked. Marco kept referring to his watch checking to see if they were early or not.

"Hey check it out" Hunt said as he pointed to a note on the door. Jimmy went up to the door and read the note; he instinctively punched the nearest window. "Whoa, Jim, what's wrong?" Hunt shouted as he ran by Jimmy's side and read the note on the school. Hunt read it aloud; it said:

_In Memory of Rick Murray, Degrassi CS will be closed today. Have a great day. Ms. Hatzilakos_

A sudden frown came upon everybody's face when they realized the reason for Jimmy's outburst. Hazel quickly went to comfort him as Marco did point out the good news, "So, we've got a free day!" Marco cheered.

"Hey, wait a second, the talent show was supposed to be today! Are we still gonna have it?" Hunt asked nervously.

"Great, the freaks' dead and he's still ruining people's lives" A voice chimed out from nearby. It was a girl who everyone recognized, especially Hunter. It was Alex. Marco pulled out a cellphone and dailed Ms. H's emergency number.

"Alex!" Hunter cheered. Alex frowned up and started to walk away, but Hunter ran after her and caught her arm before she left. "Alex, look, I just want to talk to you okay?" Hunt stated.

"That makes one of us" Alex spewed coldly

"I know you're upset with me, but..." Hunt started.

"But what? huh? No, I really wanna know." Alex shouted in Hunter's face, "Tell me how you were always confused about yourself; how you were just curious, or how you just can't be a real man." Alex angrily teased catching the attention of every one else who was still there. Hunter tried to speak, but no words would come out. Alex scoffed and walked off, leaving Hunter with his face down and about many of the students looking at him wondering what Alex was getting at.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with Ms. H; she said we're still doing the show!" Marco cheered as did every other student who was excited about it. Even though he was happy, Hunter couldn't break a smile for nothing. All he could do was watch Alex walk away.

Later That Day...

Hunter sat on his bed writing a song. It started out happy, but somewhere along the lines it grew to become very cynical and vicious. Soon Hunter had to stop. He had run out of ideas for it and he didn't even have a title yet. It came across Hunter's mind that he was thinking a lot about Alex. Maybe he was a little too hung up on her. Alex isn't exactly the hottest girl in school, she doesn't have the model body, or the Wonder Woman attitude, but it was something about her that Hunter liked. Before he could complete his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. "Honey, there's some boys here to see you." Hunter's mom said from the other side of the door.

"Let them in" Hunter said as he put his pen down and stood up from his bed. In walked Marco, Spinner, Craig and Jimmy. "Mom, this is Craig, Spinner, and Marco. They're in the band." Hunter introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you boys. I'm Alicia, Hunter's mother." she responded. Alicia was a rather attractive female. She was in her mid 30's, and had a slender build anf thin waist for a woman her age. Ms. Erricks excused herself and left Spin and even Craig whistling for her return.

"Dude, your moms hot" Spin commented.

"Thanks! Didn't want to know that." Hunter replied.

"So...you ready?" Craig asked.

Hunter sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, guess so. So why are you guys here so early anyway?" Hunt asked.

"Well, Jimmy. I think you can answer that question, can't you?" Spin stated.

Hunter looked at Jimmy and noted a displeased expression on his face. Jimmy had his arms folded across his chest with his fists balled. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jimmy asked.

Hunter showed a hightened glare at Marco. Marco shrugged defensively, knowing well that he had told Jimmy what Hunter was afraid to tell him all this time. "Jimmy, look..." Hunter started.

"What!" Jimmy shouted. "You could've come to me Hunt. I'm your freakin' cousin!" he continued to shout, "Does your mother know?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"This is why!" Hunter shouted. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd hate me for it...and you do." Hunter finished. He walked past Jimmy and out of the house. Already, just an half-hour away from their performance. The band had disassembled and shattered. Hunter stormed out the house in a rage and went the only place he felt like going to at the moment. The Aquarium.

Meanwhile...

Hunter headed out, and in minutes, he found himself inside the Aquarium gazing at all the fish and amphibians. But that wasn't all Hunt would run into. Only 30 minutes before their performance did Hunt lay eyes again on Alex who was staring into a tank of clownfish. Hunter hesitated, but still went up to talk to her. "Still trying to find Nemo?" Hunter joked. Alex frowned up and started to walk away, but Hunt grabbed at her arm and turned her around before she could leave. "Wait, just...wait a second." Hunter pleaded. Now he was getting aggravated, today was not turning out the way he wanted and Alex ignoring him wasn't making it any better. "I don't get it. Why do you keep ignoring me?" Hunter asked.

Alex quickly removed her arm, frowned again and tried to walk away. "I was only trying not to hide" Hunter shouted.

Alex caught what he was saying and turned around, "What?" she asked.

"The last time we were here, you said that it was much easier to conceal yourself because that way you can't be hurt, but it's still possible." Hunter quoted. "I didn't want to hide from you Alex. I wanted you to know and I was hoping that...you'd just accept me." Hunter stated.

Alex sternly walked back in front of Hunter, "It's not that. I wanted to be with you. I really wanted to be the girl for you. And then I felt stupid when you told me. I felt angry, used, and hurt because I knew that if I had you there would be that sickening thought in the back of my mind of you and another guy and I just..." Alex paused, "I couldn't deal with that." she finished.

"I remember you saying people were just afraid of accepting what they're not used to. I'm asking you to get to know me and accept me then." Hunter asked.

Alex chuckled lowly, turned around and covered her face. "You know what I hate?" she asked.

"What?" Hunter inquired.

"I hate this feeling of not knowing. Not knowing whether the decisions we make now will affect how we live in the future. I hate that. And then I look around and I see so many people in Degrassi stressing out and losing their minds over crazy stuff and I'm looking at them and I'm laughing inside because I really want to know what is so important about this point in your life for you to do the things you do?" Alex stated.

"Tell me about it. Jimmy and Hazel believe they're in love so much that they're engaged to be married, but her parents don't even know about it yet and Paige...dates a teacher now." Hunter stated.

"Yeah, and look at Ellie. She used to cut herself, and Rick, sure he was bullied and humiliated, but was it really worth bringing a gun to school and losing your life? I mean, somebody should really just come up to some of these kids and smack them hard, and say relax...it's only high school." Alex stated.

Hunter nodded understandingly, "Ha, I like that." he said. Alex leaned in closely to Hunter and gave him a hug. Hunter hugged her back. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Nope" Alex replied. She stood up and lovingly kissed Hunt on the lips. When their lips parted Hunter looked at his wristwatch. The time read 6:43 PM.

"Holy Crap!" Hunter shouted.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We gotta get to Degrassi. We've got a talent show to do." Hunt replied.

"Oh yeah, I bet we kick you guys butt." Alex joked.

"We'll see, but I'll meet you there. I have to stop at home and pick up something first." Hunt explained.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Alex said as she headed off to Degrassi CS, but hurriedly came back to give Hunter a farewell kiss. He headed out moments later in the opposite direction to his house. He was feeling much better now, but he had to pick up those lyrics that he left on his bed. Suddenly he had some inspiration.

Meanwhile...

Students, teachers, friends, and parents filled the Auditorium of Degrassi CS as the Talent show was prepared to start. JT and Liberty were hosting the event and backstage was an array of singers, dancers, and rockers. Ash and Paige were harmonizing just as Alex showed up. "Hey, didn't think you'd make it." Paige said.

"Yeah well, I'm here." Alex replied. Across the room were 4 guys desperately awaiting their new guitarist to show up, but he was taking his time. Liberty and JT explained the rules of the contest. Each act would perform once and the audience would decide the winner. Kind of like Showtime At The Apollo, only no Sandman, and no booing.

"Let's get right to it. The first act is Maria, Alicia, and Marsha, and they are iFantasy/i" The crowd applauded as the three rather attractive freshman began to sing and dance to their poppy tune. Their song was catchy and they could all dance. Their performance was a real crowd pleaser as the three girls exited the stage, they received many cheers and applause mostly from friends and family.

A perspiring Craig wiped his forehead in anticipation. Practically biting his lip waiting for Hunter. They would'nt be able to do the song without him. "Well, that was awesome, so let's not keep you waiting in suspense. The next act up is Daniel Hawthorne" Liberty announced. Daniel was the dancer that made it into the show. He put on some really fancy moves and wowed the audience. Honestly, he knew he didn't have a chance in winning, but he still wanted to show off his talents.

"Guys!" Hunter called out from backstage to the band. They all ran to him as he let out a few labored breaths.

"Hey, are you alright?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just...tired... ran the ...whole...way...here." Hunt stated.

"It's cool, we don't go on for a while so you can relax." Craig said.

"It's funny that you said that." Hunter commented as he handed Craig a piece of paper. It was a new song that Hunter had written. Craig started to read it and got a beat in his head. He started to smile. Craig loved the lyrics, and this was guaranteed to win. Just then, Daniel's music had stopped and he had gone off stage. The girls got ready because they were up next and they weren't doing their original song. They also had something new.

"See if you guys can beat this!" Ash teased as they started to walk up on stage, but not before Alex leaned in and gave Hunter a kiss.

"Wish us good luck?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as I can cross my fingers." Hunter responded. Alex smiled happily and went onstage to join her band. They amped up and began their song.

Paige grabbed the mic and introduced the group, "Hi, everybody we're P.M.S and the song we're performing is called i"Found Out"/i. The crowd applauded as the band started up. Ash vibrated the keys heavily as Ellie riffed in and Alex thundered on the drums. Paige started in with the first verse:

V1:

I'm no longer in a state of serendipidity

All because you left me here

Now parting is such sweet relief

Without all the excess sadness and grief

You wanted out, but couldn't say it like a man

Did it just come up or did you have this planned?

Now parting from you is what I need...

Find someone else to feed your greed.

Chorus

Found out, found out

What you were hiding from me

Found out, no doubt

It was so easy to see

Found out

Don't be so sad because I figured you out

You should've known that I would've found out.

The crowd cheered viciously as the girls performed. Their song was loud, angry and awesome. The singing was great again and the band made it that much more exciting to get the crowd involved too. By the end of their song, the entire audience was on their feet cheering, hooting, and hollering for P.M.S. Early on, the girls were the favorites, but their was still plenty of show left. They exited the stage cheering silently backstage because they practically had this wrapped up. Over in the corner, the boys of Heals All Wounds were practicing the vocals for their new tune, and it was going pretty well. Alex was trying hard to listen to the girls excited jitters and raves, but her ear caught Craig and Hunter's vocals as she heard only one word...'school'. Alex frowned up a bit wondering what song they were going to sing.

The guys were highly nervous, but they kept up the practicing. By luck of the draw, they would be going up last. "Can I please talk to you?" a male voice from backstage beckoned from behind Paige. It was Matt. Obviously a little upset about the whole situtation. Paige conceded and went outside of DCS to talk to him.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Spinner said as he excused himself from the group and silently followed behind Paige and Matt. Matt and Paige had went to stand in front of Degrassi to talk.

"Paige...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've never did what I did, and I really hope you can forgive me." Matt asked.

"Tell me something. The whole time we were together, were you talking to her too?" Paige asked. Matt dropped his head and declined to answer. "Bye, Mr. Oleander." Paige said as she started to walk back into the school. Spinner had tucked behind the lockers.

"Paige...wait! Just listen to me." Matt pleaded.

"What for Matt? Our entire time together was a lie. I don't want to be near you anymore. Just...go away." Paige replied as she started to walk away again, but Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him forcefully.

"Can't you just forget this!" Matt shouted.

"Matt let me go!" Paige shouted.

"Yeah, I think you might want to let her go." Spinner's voice echoed from behind the lockers, as he revealed himself.

"I think that just might be in your best interest" Another voice called out from behind Spinner. It was Craig. In mere seconds, Marco, Hunter, and Jimmy exposed themselves in a defensive manner. Matt let go of Paige and backed out of Degrassi. They all watched as Mr. Oleander got into his car and drove off.

"Are you okay?" Spinner asked Paige.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I really know how to pick em don't I?" Paige chuckled.

"Well, that depends." Spinner replied as he leaned forward and gave Paige a light kiss on the lips, which she gladly recieved. Hunter clapped loudly and interrupted thier special moment.

"Well, that's all beautiful, and sickening and everything, but we have a song to perform." Hunter informed.

"Yeah, let's head back." Craig said as the band returned backstage and got ready to perform. Ashley gave Craig a good luck kiss, as did Alex to Hunter, and so did Hazel to Jimmy. Ellie kissed Marco for fun, and Paige gave a hard good luck kiss to Spinner that everyone backstage cheered about.

After the good luck charms were handed out, Liberty and JT called Heals All Wounds to the stage to perform the last song.

The guys grab their instruments and got into position. Craig grabbed the mic, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are Heals All Wounds, and this next song is called iRelax/i" Craig said. The song started:

i(Craig) V1:

What do you think you're doing when you're doing what you're doing?

Who are you fooling? Who do you think you are?

Don't even tell me that you're thinking positively

Your killing yourself by what you let get in your body

Don't think you're cool or that you rule

You're just a fool falling into a fad

And when it ends, and it discends

What will you do then?

Who will you run to? What will you do?

When the world sees you as sad

Chorus

You need to calm down and just relax

Don't move too fast and think about what you could have

Don't throw it all away just cuz tomorrow may end today

Think for yourself. Individuality is what makes you cool

Cuz in the end, you'll see that it's only high school

(Hunter rapping) V2:

There's no reprieve in sight of the unneccesary fights

The trash-talking, the gossip and everything alike

There's no wrong or right, just how you go through it

Put yourself through hell just to get used to it

It's stupid. Learn to lead your own way

You're a better person if you survive another day

Girls loose, boys pick and choose

In the end, they both lose

There's no way to stop the endless slew of foolishness

Do something to end this painful insipidness

If you miss the point, than you'll never do what you're supposed to do

Someday you'll be surprised when you realize you threw it away in high school

Chorus

You need to calm down and just relax

Don't move too fast and think about what you could have

Don't throw it all away just cuz tomorrow may end today

Think for yourself. Individuality is what makes you cool

Cuz in the end, you'll see that it's only high school

Guitar Solo

(Craig) Bridge:

The world may be scary, but it's scary in here too

That feeling of emptiness because you don't have a clue

Everything around you just seems so new

But it ends up in tragedy like someone losing thier life

Or you get so stressed that you solve your problems with a knife

It doesn't have to be this way, if you'd wake up and see

That this is not how our lives are supposed to be.

Chorus

You need to calm down and just relax

Don't move too fast and think about what you could have

Don't throw it all away just cuz tomorrow may end today

Think for yourself. Individuality is what makes you cool

Cuz in the end, you'll see that it's only high school

You need to calm down and just relax

Don't move too fast and think about what you could have

Don't throw it all away just cuz tomorrow may end today

Think for yourself. Individuality is what makes you cool

Cuz in the end, you'll see that it's only high school

Relax...It's only high school./i

When the song finally ended, most of the crowd were left in shock, but the students were on their feet giving praise to Heals All Wounds. Soon enough, the teachers and parents joined in happily, and everyone was on their feet once again giving a standing ovation to Heals All Wounds. The guys stood in front of the stage, grabbed hands and bowed as the applause only heightened. It was a great moment for the guys, for the whole school actually. It showed that the students at Degrassi have a lot more to look forward to than just the bad stuff and with their song, it showed that High school is only as bad as you make it. So, in the future, maybe we all could just...relax.


End file.
